Finding Freedom
by FaTaL DiStRaCtIoN
Summary: Most people take freedom for granted but what about the few who can't? Can Laura ever have hers back or will her life destroy her in the process. Could Riddick of all people teach her how to hold onto to it before it's to late...... R
1. The right thing?

****

Author's Note: I have most of this written but wanted to see if anyone liked it before I finished it. So please let me know what you think.

****

Disclaimer: I do no own the characters seen in the movies only the ones that you don't recognize.

I've always loved space and the mysteries behind it. I've always wanted to explore its depths to find the answers to all its secrets. Now, now I wonder what the hell was I thinking? Space to me now is cold, dead, out to get you. I look at it as if it holds the keys to my escape but won't give them up. So what now? Hmmmmm……let me explain.

The planet I use to live on was one of beauty. Sure it had its parts where you didn't want to venture in after dark but that comes with everything. Whenever things got bad at home I could always escape to the place where I felt most alive and stay there until I felt like there was no stopping me. I went there a lot usually just to think and be my own person. But then there were other times where the only place I could go to escape was my mind.

There are still times when my mind wanders back to that planet, where I grew up. I was so naïve, so young, so unready for what was about to come. And I didn't even know it. Didn't know that my childhood, my adolescence was almost up.

I was 17 when they came, them being rogue warriors looking to upset the universe. So they started with our planet and with it came a whole bunch of wars, that will never end. They started at one end and worked their way through. They went through homes taking what they wanted, destroying whatever crossed their path. They got to our home about two weeks after they landed my parents being the snobs they were thought that they didn't exist. That they wouldn't set foot upon our house if it was true. I wish that was the case. It was about 4 in the morning when they came. I was up stairs sleeping when I woke to the sounds of screaming, the smashing of windows, the voices of monsters. My creeping down the stairs did nothing to distract them from the two huddle people in front of them.

"Give me one reason why we should spare you?" The biggest man out of the five mumbled. I heard my mother's weeping felt her sorrow but couldn't move.

"My daughter, you can have her. Leave us be!" He yelled and my stomach fell. I never felt such betrayal, such anger. I felt the vibrations on the stairs but I still couldn't move, couldn't even scream when they grabbed me dragging me down."Ahh quite a beauty you got here. What do ya think boys?" He laughed holding me up."She'll do." The huge one said. I shook with fear at their words, didn't know what else to do.  
"No! Let her go she's done nothing!" My mother's screams filled my ears and brought me back to the matter at hand."Shhh…" My father whispered to her, "We can have more, when the times right." That was the first time I felt hatred it ran like fire through my veins."Take her back to the ship for some fun. We'll finish up here." The gruff one said as I was carried over one of the monsters shoulders into the darkness which engulfed us. I never flinched when I heard the gunshots or when I felt the lick of the flames at my back. I glanced back just once to see the house burning falling apart but I looked at it as my future. It wasn't going to be as bright as the house I slowly lost sight of.

My eyes have never seen so many ships, there must have been thousands lined up side by side all massive in size. I was carried into one of them and shoved in a room with nothing but a bed to keep me company. The coldness of the room chilled me to the bone and made me shiver even harder if that was possible. I sank to the floor in tears hoping that what ever came through the door would kill me before the 'boys' came home. Something came through the door alright except it came complete with a syringe and ties. That's when I started to struggle when it all finally sunk it. But it was to late, the needle sank below my skin before I could utter a single word.

I'm not really sure how long I was there, maybe a year or two until they finally got tired of me. They dumped me off on a planet called Tuensen where I was found by another. My mind and body were still intact from all the abuse. I was usually beat a lot for not doing what they asked and was only touched by the leader but their were exceptions.. It could have been worse but yet I will always carry the memories of my time there.

I didn't know what to do. I had no credits, no food, only the clothes on my back and no clue where I was except the damn planets name. It felt wrong to be walking around, I was so use to being chained and drugged that I forgot how good it felt just to walk. Then I started running damn did it hurt but I kept going until I dropped to my knees out of breath. I noticed lights, looked to be a city not so far away so I got up and started towards it hoping that maybe this time I might have a chance.

It took about two hours to reach the bustling city. People were everywhere, buildings lined the streets inviting you to come inside. I walked the streets waiting for the right person to come by so I could start my hunt. I never had to pit pocket but I learned quick, I had no other choice. So I waited until I found my victim. I picked right up on the way he walked, it set him apart from all the others. His head was held high as if the people around him weren't good enough to be there. I made my move and slammed right into him, finding his wallet right on the inside of his suit.

"Sorry." I muttered hiding the wallet in the back of my pants.

"Watch it next time." He huffed walking off but I caught his next line."They'll let anyone walk the streets today, even the lowlifes what a world." He mumbled.'Well this lowlife has your wallet and life savings bastard.' I thought with an eerie smile.

The wind picked up and I walked away with a new vengeance.

The first thing I went for was a place to sleep not caring where but I thought why not go for luxury? So I found a ritzy hotel and got a room for a couple days. I didn't miss the shock on the guys face when I handed him the credit chip.

"I've been shopping so much lately I can't quite remember how much I have left." I gave him a smile leaning over the counter a little bit.  
"There's about 200, 000 left on this account but there are three more under this card with about 100,000 in each."

"Ahhh that's right, how could I forget? Silly me. Thank you Lewis." I ready his name off his name tag. I knew I picked the right one. Now question is what to do with all the money? Well first I had to move them into all different accounts so when he closed the accounts there will be nothing in them. Luckily for me I knew how to hack. There were a few things I've learned in my teen years.

The room was very nice. It looked like a small apartment, with everything you could possibly need. Before enjoying anything I got to work moving the accounts. The computer was voice activated which made it a lot easier for me. I loaded the credit chip into the side and told it to move accounts. It took a little longer than I would of liked but the damn accounts didn't even have passwords. So the computer took the money and asked where I wanted it. I put the money all in one account and I could access it anywhere. It loaded the information all back on to the new credit chip and it was ready to go. Couldn't of been easier.

That was the beginning of my new freedom. Although I wasn't quite sure of how to be on my own, never done it before. I was making it up as I went along. What else could I do? The dark still got to me. I had to have a light on or I would go insane thinking that something was lurking in the shadows waiting to snatch me up. I was always kept in the dark when I was on the ship with 'them.' I was left with fear, and insecurity which kept me company all night.

I was on my own for another two years before my life took another sharp turn. Eventually I got an apartment right outside of the city with only the basics. Trying my hardest not to touch the money I found a job in a seedy bar dead in the middle of the city. Wasn't the best job but at least it was one. Of course I could only get the night shift and with it came the assholes. I was only 21, well that was my guess, but felt way ahead of my years. I've impressed myself that I've survived as long as I have.

Dealing with the guys who thought they could have me also was a learning experience. I started working out and making sure I was in my top physical condition so when the time came I could protect myself. It was in such a situation where I met him.

It was late or early, depends on how you look at it, and I was closing up. I heard the door open but never looked up thinking it was the owner just checking up. Instead I was faced with three drunks with a hard on. I tired to play it off.

"We're closed boys see the sign?" I told them continuing to wipe down the counter.

"We saw the sign. But we want to have a little fun." The closest one said to me, the others laughed starting towards me. 'Time to go, move your ass!' my mind screamed as I ran for the back door. I knew I couldn't handle all of 'em but I reached for my knife anyway. I got outside and stood my ground waiting for them. I was taken many times but not anymore. They barely made it out the door before shots rang out. My heart was going a mile a minute, shock was the only work that came to mind. Footsteps interrupted my thoughts as I looked to my left preparing to defend myself.

"Whoa! Easy there I'm not going to hurt you." The stranger told me walking towards me with his hands in the air. I didn't put my knife away, nor did I take my eyes off him.

"What's a pretty little thing doing out here at 5 in the morning?" He was about two foot away from me, made me uneasy."Working." was all I gave him and he came even closer."Where do you live? I'll take you home." I backed away from him looking for my exits, only saw one and he was standing dead in front of it."It's okay, I know my way home.""Names Nathan Peterson." He was standing right up against the point of the knife. Guy just didn't quit. He took it and I let him, I watched as he ran his finger over the blade before handing it back to me."Sharp, way it should be." He smiled then turned around walking away. There was something about the guy that I wanted to know more about."Laura!" I yelled out to his retreating form, "Name's Laura." I paused and he stopped never turning around, "Thanks Nathan." I whispered and I swore I heard him laugh. Every night since then he came into to the shitty bar on the corner to have a drink. He'd sit right at the bar just watching me. Telling me he was in the neighborhood and he needed a drink. Said that every time he came in. I was starting to like it. Hard to explain but I felt special that he wanted to get to know me instead of just throwing me up against a wall and screwing me.

It took months before I let him walk me home, still not totally trusting him. That took a lot longer. But eventually I liked having him around and missed him when he wasn't. Sometimes, he would be gone for weeks doing something off planet although he never told me what. When he did come back he was wound up like he was reaching the height of his natural high. Never once did he touch me when I didn't ask him to yet that took even longer.

I had just turned 22 when I finally found out what took up a lot of Nathan's time. I was a little surprised at first and a little pissed that he waited so long to tell me. He was a bounty hunter, going after the easy money by going after the universe's scum, capturing them, then simply turning them in for a bug hunk of credits. Not a bad deal, but it wasn't that easy. Never is. He was making another run but this time deep space and he wasn't sure when he was going to be back so he asked me to join him. Said he'd take me on, give me a cut, teach me the trade. I had nothing better going on so why not? I thought this time was different. I was going to become a Merc but why didn't it feel right?


	2. Trouble?

****

Author's Note: Thanks Afro-Rican this goes out to you…..

There were eight of us all together, Nathan and I followed by six others that he said were his right hand men. I met the guys but wasn't to fond of them especially when I was left alone with them. I sure as hell didn't miss the lustful glance some of them threw at me. I'd have to keep my eyes open. On the other hand Nathan seemed at ease most of the time and even showed me the right ways to kill a guy. Sure, it was nice to know but I wasn't into as deeply as these guys were. My train of thought was if anything I would know how to protect myself properly by the time I got off the ship. I wasn't sure if I'd like the deep space runs but I would shortly have my answer. Everyday was pretty much the same routine, get up, work out, eat, work out, check the course, eat, find our next victim, sleep. It took me a couple days but I got use to it. Had to there really wasn't anything else to do on the damn ship. Sometimes I felt like a caged animal and the only way to release my frustration was to beat the shit out of the punching bag. That's when I heard about our latest, Roger Caine.

"Got another one babe." Nathan walked in holding up a vanilla folder.

"Who?" I asked out of breath."Roger Caine, he's a big one, one of the top ten men wanted in the universe and our new payday.""What he do?" We went through the same thing every time."Does it matter? He's a wanted man that's all we need to know.""Yea but don't you at least want to know? Find out why were bringing him in?""It's not our job to ask questions." He told me many times, still I asked."Yea yea I know just get it done." He smiled then walking the short distance between us gave me a quick kiss on the lips."Go to bed Laura we have a long couple days ahead of us." Was all he said when he turned and left."Couldn't agree more." I whispered before doing what he said except my mind wouldn't sleep. Thoughts of many things kept me awake but the biggest one was 'Is this really me?'

The next couple days were long ones and with me not having anything to do I started to notice things. We were close to catching this guy Roger Caine, we knew the planet he was on but weren't to sure exactly where. All we had to go on were recent sightings and our gut instincts. Which were all over the place. Of course I gave my input but I never let it get to me like these guys did. Nathan started to become a little to into the job when he started not to sleep but instead trying to figure out where this damn guys is. I tried to coax him to bed a couple different times but he was edgy and snapped quite easily. Catching this guy seemed to be the prime focus of his existence like nothing else mattered. I was starting to see the real side of him , the dark side and I wasn't sure I liked it.

On our fourth day, we docked on the planet, Kaleri, not a large planet but one you could definitely get lost in. Our guy was somewhere on it, Nathan thought in the outer most city near the planets mountains. Made sense, many places to hide out there. I had a choice to either go out on their wild goose chase or stay with the ship. I chose the better of the two and stayed with the ship. I was alone for two days and had every damn light I could find turned on. Didn't like the dark, couldn't accept it cause with it came my memories and I didn't want to remember them. I slept in the pilots chair with lights surrounding me awaiting their return.

It was early morning when the ramp lowered and in came the convict. Well I thought it was him. He was chained, blindfolded, gagged, and drug into the ship looking like he had the beating of his life. He didn't even look like the guy in the picture we had but instead a bloody mess.

"Nathan!" I called out watching the six guys drag him down to the cargo hold."Yea babe?""What the hell happened to him?" I couldn't hide my anger."He got mouthy that's all." He answered without a second thought."He got mouthy so you guys beat the shit out of him? Convict, or not seven to one isn't fair in my book. Who the fuck are you to call the shots?" I hissed at him palming my knife. I never saw the look come across his eyes before, he was out of control and slammed me up against the wall so hard I yelped."I don't give a fuck what's fair or what isn't in your book. I'm running this expedition, I call the shots. If I say jump you ask how high and don't stop till I tell you to. Are we clear?" He boomed, I could feel his heartbeat running wild, adrenaline out of control, scared the shit out of me and he knew it. Bastard."Yes crystal." I whispered wondering what happened to my Nathan. He let go of me and headed to the cargo hold without another word. I sank to the floor in tears, I finally realized I was on a ship with fucking psychos and no way out. What the hell did I get myself into?

A little later that night after I was done having a nervous break down I snuck down to the cargo hold. Nathan was there alright, drunk off his ass I might add, babbling on about god knows what. The convict was curled in a ball on the floor getting the shit kicked out of him. I was hunched by a few boxes watching the whole thing, I definitely didn't want to let Nathan know I was there. As I watched I felt sorry for the convict in chains with no way to fight back and fierce disgust to the man I thought I knew who was enjoying the convict's pain. From then on I swore I would never let that happen again. From then on I put some distance between Nathan and I. I kept myself locked up in the computer room for most of the days only leaving to work out, eat and sleep. We were headed to the nearest Slam to drop Roger Caine off and collect the bounty. It didn't take long only a week to get there and I was glad for that. Maybe we could take a break for awhile and sort a bunch of shit out. No such luck. After we dropped Roger off and collected the 500,000 we were set up with another hunt. Except this one excited the boys, made some even a little weary and unsure. The thing that got me was all the warden did was say the guys name and everyone looked like they seen a ghost. Riddick. According to the warden the most wanted man in all the systems, the hardest to catch, but the biggest pay day yet. If he brought him in alive we got 5 million, dead was only 2.5. Nathan didn't even take a minute to think before he agreed saying he'd have Riddick on his ship in a month. The warden laughed, not a good sign. We headed back to the ship to start our search on our new victim. So much for the break!

While they dug through reports trying to figure out what system Riddick might be in I did some other homework. I wanted to know who I was dealing with, wanted to know everything I could about him. I wanted to be prepared. Trying to think from every angle except from just the one, which Nathan and team always did. A feeling I got was we weren't placing with the fish anymore instead we were going after a shark. They all knew the name while I had no idea whose he was. So I found some articles and started reading.

I was in that damn room for hours reading whatever I could find. The guy done it all, name it and he's done it at least ten times. What intrigued me was he started out life with his own cord wrapped around his neck and was dumped in a liquor store trash bin. Since birth he's been fighting to survive and he was still going with no sign of slowing down or letting up. In slam most of his life and the only one ever to escape, not once but a couple times. I clicked on a picture to see what I was looking for and damn did he look the part. He was dressed in all black with a shiv in hand, goggles covered his shined eyes, with a shaven head to complete his truly dangerous look. He had many names, Big Evil, Dicky, Sir shiv a lot and so on. I also read he liked to be up close and personal with his victims, fed off their fear before shiving them to death with a smile. Hmmmmm…..definitely sounded like trouble….. 


	3. To Close

****

Author's Note: Hey Afro-Rican thanks for all your information, helped me a lot! I'm glad it made your day! LoL …. Letting ppl know would be great. I would also like to dedicate this chapter to you……

"He's in the Alkaline System." Nathan announced to his goons and I five days after we accepted the hunt.

"How do you know?" Lex asked as he downed his beer. He was the closest to Nathan and seemed to have a death wish. Well in a way they all did, did they know who they were going after? Christ, according to some of the articles I've read fucking armies couldn't take this guy down so what the hell are the seven of them going to do wound him maybe? Yet again, creed is greed.

"If I know our boy, there only three planets in that system. Two of them are dead leaving only one. It's run by convicts law doesn't exist there, perfect place to hide, Don't ya think?" Nathan finished all proud of himself for figuring it out. I was sitting in a chair not far away listening."How do you know he's not in another system?" Another goon voiced."I don't but it's the one we're closest to so it's the one will start with." Ahh so he didn't know for sure, just took a guess, hell I could of done that."Laura, we won't need you on this one. Better to stay out of harms way." I saw the glint in his eyes and wondered what he really meant. I nodded."I need a break anyway and besides I don't have a death wish but you boys have fun now!" I only half joked as I stood up to leave the little meeting. Nathan had other ideas."What the hell is that suppose to mean?" He asked with a hint of anger in his voice."What I don't have a death wish or you boys have fun now or is it I need a break?" I was pushing him he knew and so did I except I didn't give a shit."You know what the fuck I mean!" This time he growled from across the table."Okay fine lets face it this guy's the best of the best at what he does. A goddamn killer, but not a stupid one. I mean who have you got that even compares to this guy? Going after him is fucking crazy, death is almost guaranteed. But no you'll chase him to the bowels of hell just so you can have the 5 million. Aren't I right?" I was furious but no one said a word, could of heard a pin drop. I looked up to Nathan who looked like he would blow up any second. Guess he didn't like my little outburst, to fucking bad. I surprised myself sometimes, I could be so ballsy at times but still couldn't sleep without the damn light on. Go figure."Are you right? No. Out of line, yes. You are not fucking running the show I am, we already went through this! We are going after him, end of discussion." He slammed his fist into the wall next to him before I could say anything else. I looked at the guys, their mouths were wide open all staring at me. I was finally tired of taking others people's shit so if they wanted to run off and get themselves killed go ahead. If they all were killed I would get the ship to myself couldn't be that hard to fly could it?

Two weeks passed, still looking for Riddick. We landed on Deriuc, the only living planet in the Alkaline system. The one Riddick is supposedly on. They've been looking for a week and a half with no luck. Course they couldn't go in there with badges hanging, guns visible and smiles they had to blend in with the other convicts. Since law didn't exist there any sight or even thought that there was a Merc around they would be killed without a second thought. I was sick of babysitting the damn ship and decided I needed to stretch my legs. But first I had to change out of my clothes in order to fit in. I threw on some black leather pants that fit me like a glove and a black tank that hugged me just right. I let my hair down and put on a pair of chunky boots, grabbed my knife and was ready to roll. I stepped of the ship into the dark not feeling very confident till I reached the city where the lights were everywhere.

I walked for awhile until I found what I was looking for, a hole in the wall bar. It was rundown and not very big but looked like my kind of place. I just wanted a drink, didn't care where I had to go to get it. Doors were open and I walked right in with a certain amount of confidence in my step. In places like these you had to act like you were the biggest dog in the pen, couldn't be shy or unsure, had to look like you knew what you were doing. Many shined eyes followed my movement in the dim light, I tired to forget they were there. I headed straight for the bar hoping there wouldn't be any trouble.

"What can I get ya sweetie?" The bartender stared noticeably at my chest but I acted like I didn't notice.

"Beer and a shot of vodka, better make it a big shot." I said easily watching the mirror in front of me for any movement. I could tell there was still some interest but I had passed the test for now."Coming up." He slithered away and grabbing what I wanted. I threw some credits on the bar before heading to the table in the back corner. That way I could watch instead of be watched. I had a view of the door but not a clear one. I noticed a back door just to the right of me, my way out if things got wild. I downed the shot in one gulp loving the feel of the burning liquid run down my throat. My beer was next and that was gone before I knew it. It was then when I felt like I was being watched. My eyes shot around trying to find who it was but I got nothing. I thought I was just being paranoid and imagining shit so I took one last look then headed to the back door. Not seconds after I turned the corner did I hear it open and close again that got me going. My heart was racing, blood pumping, hand already on my knife I turned around waiting for whoever it was. They rounded the corned and were about five feet from me when I saw who it was, the garbage man. Shit. I really thought I was losing it. I turned around laughing at my actions and headed towards the ship. Nathan would kill me if he knew I left the ship. 'Not if you killed him first.' My mind hummed but I didn't think I could do it. My ears interrupted my thoughts this time when I could swear I could hear footsteps behind me. If I turned around I would of blew it so I kept walking when the hairs on my neck stood on end, the wind blew and it carried a musky smell. It was a long shot but I went on it.

"Their looking for you Riddick, right here on this damn planet. There's seven of them out here right now trying to find you." I reached for my knife and pulled it out swinging around. There was no one behind me. Another shit! What was wrong with me? I never got to answer my own question. I was yanked back into an alley by two large arms and shoved up another wall. What the fuck is it with guys and walls? A control thing maybe? Damn it was really starting to strike a nerve. My knife was still in my hand but I threw it knowing it wasn't going to do shit. My back was against the stone wall with Riddick's shiv pressing right under my chin. The strange thing is I wasn't afraid, instead a little curious. The picture I saw was nothing compared to real life. He had to be at least 6'2, 200 lbs and a tab bit scarier.

"Who are they?" He finally spoke, taking off his goggles."Mercs, looking for a payday, eight all together." See if he was paying attention.  
"You said seven." Ahhh he was."I'm the eighth." My breath hitched as the shiv sank a little deeper. I never broke eye contact with his watery orbs, they were truly stunning."They never work together whose leading them?" The shiv slid slowly away from my neck and back into its respective place. I didn't care if I lived or died anymore, so I told him what I knew.

"There's really only one, Nathan Peterson. He brought along his team just in case he couldn't handle it. And me well I'm just along for the ride, only wanting the fighting skills out of this whole adventure, not learn how to be some fucking nutcase, don't need any help in that area." I rubbed my neck seeing just the smallest trace of blood.

"Where's the ship?" He sure got straight to the point."B dock on the south side." I watched him run a hand over his shaven head looking as if he was deep in thought. I turned to walk out of the alley when his hand caught my wrist dragging me back."Where do you think you're going?" His voice was low reminded me of gravel.  
"Back to the ship. Got to be back before they get home." He released me without a word. I walked to the end of the alley when I couldn't help myself."You know Riddick I would have told you all that just because you asked. The shiv didn't make my decision any different. I'm not afraid to die but the question really is are you?" I turned around but not before hearing a deep rumble that I took as a laugh. I knew that wasn't going to be the last I saw of Richard B. Riddick. 


	4. Almost There

****

Author's Note: I luv the feedback, that's the only reason this chapter is out….Thanks you guys for keeping this alive!

****

Riddick's POV:

I've been living on Deriuc for almost a year, well I wouldn't exactly call it living more like hiding out. I knew it was only a matter of time before a fucking Merc grew some balls and decided to go hunting. Except this time was a little different. I was sitting in a shitty bar to the left of the door when a woman walked in. I could tell she'd never done anything like this, although her strides seemed confident there was some falter in her step. She knew she had everyone's attention and played it off pretty well. Dressed in all black she fit right in. I could see the outline of a knife in the pocket of her to snug leather pants. Her hair was a golden color with thin black highlights, it was long and straight from what I could make out. Eyes looked like they couldn't decide whether they wanted to be green or blue which set off her creamy skin. She was maybe about 5'8 and very toned, looked like she could move if she needed to. After about 10 minutes of watching her I saw her eyes start to dart around, that gave her away. She knew she was being watched and headed straight for the back door like I knew she would. I waited a few seconds before going out the front and following her. Took her a couple minutes to realize she was being followed if she wouldn't of said anything I would of watched her walk away, but its what she said that made me strike.

"Their looking for you Riddick, right here on this damn planet. There's seven of them out here right now trying to find you." Sliding into the shadows and into the nearest alley I waited till she turned around before I grabbed her. Slamming her up against the wall I drew my shiv sliding in right over her neck. Only for a spilt second could I smell fear but it vanished as soon as she knew it was me. Interesting. I saw her throw her knife, smart girl there was no fighting me."Who are they?" I yelled taking off my goggles."Mercs, looking for a payday, eight all together." 'What else was new?' I thought."You said seven." There was a way she said it that got me going."I'm the eighth." Pressing the shiv harder into her neck I still couldn't smell fear. Stared at me the whole fucking time. What the hell was she doing with Mercs? Didn't seem like the type."They never work together whose leading them?" The shiv didn't seem to have any effect on her so I put it back in its holster."There's really only one, Nathan Peterson. He brought along his team just in case he couldn't handle it. And me well I'm just along for the ride, only wanting the fighting skills out of this whole adventure, not learn how to be some fucking nutcase, don't need any help in that area." Hmmmm…..so she's not with them, at least she's not playing it like she is.  
"Where's the ship?" I wanted to know if she'd tell me.  
"B dock on the south side." Shit that means their right around here. I ran a hand over my head thinking about where they could be when I caught her trying to leave but not in a hurry."Where do you think you're going?" I asked dropping my voice."Back to the ship. Got to be back before they get home." I let her go knowing I had to worry about the other seven looking for my ass. She got to right about the end of the alley when she turned around."You know Riddick I would have told you all that just because you asked. The shiv didn't make my decision any different. I'm not afraid to die but the question really is are you?" This chick had balls, first time I heard that. I let out a deep laugh, I'd definitely be keeping an eye on this one.****

Laura's POV:

I practically ran the rest of the way to the ship. The encounter with Riddick was just a little to real. I knew Nathan and his goons would probably be out the rest of the night but I still had to clean my neck up. The bathroom was where I headed, stripped the clothes off me and climbed under the scolding water. The water stunk the shit out of the little cut on my neck but I had to clean it out. Luckily for me it wasn't deep enough to scar. I'm not real sure how I would explain that one. After spending 20 minutes in the shower I finally drug my ass out, dried off and threw on some fresh clothes. I found a bottle of overnight in the cabinet, said it healed anything overnight even the deepest of cuts. This wasn't deep just very noticeable. Why not try it? So I dabbed some on before turning on the bedroom light and hitting the sack, hoping not to move for the next twelve hours.

Another three days passed before I was staring to wonder if we were ever going to leave this planet. The guys were out again and I was alone, big surprise there. I would of went out but the storm from hell had to go and ruin my plans. So I sat and watched it from the pilots seat with all the lights on. I was to afraid to not have them on, I'd probably have a heart attack. I shook my head at my child ness before going back to the storm. Lighting struck and I saw people heading towards the ship only this time it looked like there was an extra guy. The ramp opened at the back of the ship, I heard the familiar sounds of chains being ruffled and my stomach fell at the sight. Riddick stood there eyes shut because of the light, I saw Nathan had his goggles. There was a slight hesitation when he breathed probably broken ribs, he was covered in blood but it looked to be more everyone else's than his own, his one eye was a light purple color yet it matched his cheek and bloody lip. Shit! I told him…..

"Laura!" My head snapped up to Nathan. He didn't look so hot either, face was bruised pretty bad, lip busted open, he was holding his right arm strangely either broken or out of the socket, shirt was all blood and I noticed a couple slashes covered his stomach, should make some nice scars. I had to smile at that. As I looked around all the guys looked to be in the same fashion. Riddick gave as good as he got. They deserved it.

"Laura!." He yelled again, my attention was still on Riddick I knew he was trying to figure out where I was in the room. I saw him take in a deep breath and look dead at me smiling."Oh Nathan." I started touching my face making ow sounds he didn't think it was so funny.  
"Bedroom Now!" He roared and I just stood there."Lex you know where to put him. I'll check on him in the morning have someone stand guard outside just for precaution. I need to teach someone a lesson." He smiled evilly and I knew I was done for. I watched as they led Riddick down to the cargo hold and I was drug into the bedroom.

Nathan pretty much collapsed on the bed as I went into the bathroom to grab the first aid kit. Not that it would help much but it was something. I started with his face, nothing I could really do for him except close a few cut and give him an ice pack to help the swelling. I stared on his stomach next, there were gashing everywhere. I started to stitch them up with this new bandage. You put it over the wound and it closes them in mere minutes.

"Told you I'd get him." He whispered before drifting to sleep."Yea but how long is it before he gets lose and gets you?" I whispered back knowing he couldn't hear me, snoring to damn loud. I grabbed the first aid kit and snuck down to the cargo hold with it. There was nobody standing watch at the door but it was locked. Fuck! I slid the first aid kit back beside a large chair before running back up the stairs to get the keys. I swear I had to step on every little creak getting there to, Nathan was still out and I unhooked the keys easily from his pants. 'Like taking candy from a baby.' I crept back down the stairs and it took me awhile but I finally found the right key to open the door. Grabbing the first aid kit I shut and locked the door placing the keys in my pocket tiptoeing toward Riddick..….. 


	5. Close Encounter

****

Author's Note: Thanks, the feed back was great and really made me want to write. Don't worry Afro-Rican your stories will pick up, always tough at first. I'll have a couple people look into them, myself included. If it wasn't for you this wouldn't be here…

"Come to tease the animals little girl?" Riddick spoke barely above a whisper but I heard it. The light was on high and his eyes were shut tight. I forgot his goggles, well yet again that would of gave me away, Nathan would of known I'd seen him. So it's good I forgot.

"No not at all. I came to save 'em." I saw a hint of a smile on his face, and that's when I realized I felt at ease with him out of all the people, I felt at ease with a killer."Lights 10, I would turn them all the way off but I don't like the dark so you just going to have to deal with it." I explained although I'm not sure why. The lights dimmed almost all the way off, I still had enough light to see and he could open his eyes.

He was chained to two metal beams that went from the floor to the ceiling, arms were outstretched one chained to one beam the other arm chained to the other. His feet were the same way. It looked like he was sitting on top of a throne but instead it was a metal bench built right into the wall. There were worse positions he could be in right now.

"I don't know if this will help any." I said holding up the kit, he just stared at me. I started across the room to him and I knew that's what he wanted to see how close I would actually get. No backing out now. I was inches from him when I knelt down opening the kit pulling out the pills that I forgot to mention to Nathan. Oops.

"Okay what do you want 'Pain no more' or 'Can't feel a thing'?" I asked as I read the little packets each containing five pills."Both." A hoarse whisper answered."How many?" I wondered ripping into them.  
"All of 'em.""I'm not giving you 10 pills, I'll give you 2 of each." I pulled two from each and stood up even closer than before. He opened his mouth and I dropped them in without a word."I would get you some water but they melt in your mouth and I'm not suppose to be here.""Taste like shit." I heard him mumble then swallow."Okay what hurts the worst?""My gut." This was going to be interesting. I sat on my knees as I lifted up his shirt. There were a couple cuts here and there but there was a massive bruise right by his rib cage. I pressed it just a little."Fuck that hurts!" He hissed rattling the chains."Sorry." I whispered thinking the best thing to do was tape him up hoping if it was a broken rib it would reset itself."How did they catch you?" I tired to get him talking so it would distract him from what I was doing."I was coming for the ship right when Peterson was going for it. I didn't see anyone else with him, thought it was a regular so I continued to the ship when I finally saw all of them but it was to late. Fuckers." I was just about done and finished a couple minutes after him."Well looks like you're not the only who got the crap kicked out of 'em." I smiled pulling his shirt back down."Yea." Was all he rumbled as I started closing up the kit. I saw him looking intensely at my neck, where his shiv was, it was barely visible now but he saw it."I would say I owe ya one but it looks like you've been through enough shit so we're even." I winked then to the door."Thanks Laura." His voice was low again, very deep made me shiver. I could tell he didn't say thanks often."Anytime Riddick, close your eyes." I told him, I hated to do it but I had to."Lights to full." The lights only worked off our voices so Nathan would of known I was in there and we couldn't have that. I unlocked and locked the door heading back to the bedroom when I knew I'd much rather stay with Riddick.

The next day wasn't a pleasant one. I woke to Nathan groans as he stumbled to the bathroom.

"Don't even say it Laura!" He warned. I laid back down hoping he'd somehow vanish. No such luck."Wonder how our boy is doing? I should go pay him a visit." Nathan declared starting to get dressed."You can barely move let alone walk, you're not going anywhere." I made myself clear as he plopped on the bed, groaning."Where are we taking him anyway?" I tired not to sound to interested."Butcher Bay we're about five weeks out." A lot can happen in five weeks."Come back to bed I'll make you breakfast." I hoped he wouldn't notice how nice I was being but he was to dumb . I guess he thought I was finally coming around. Wrong."Yea but I think I'm going sleep a little but more. How bout lunch?""Yea that works." I said slipping out of the bed and into the bathroom. I got a quick shower, threw on a white tank and light gray cargo pants that hung low on my hips. My stomach rumbled and I couldn't remembered the last time I've eaten. I played around with the food prep machine until I got a cheese omelet and some orange juice. After I had my way with that I cleaned up and I remembered to bring the keys this time. I stood there for awhile before saying screw it and hit a bunch of buttons. About four plates of food came out of the machine. I could only carry two and the water so I left the other two on the table, they would become Nathan's lunch. Slowly I headed down the steps careful not to spill anything. Putting the water down I managed to open the door pick the water up and lock it again."Lights 10." I called out and they dropped dramatically. No sooner did I say that did his eyes shoot open."Don't you ever sleep." I wondered amused."Not usually just drift in and out." He answered eyeing the food."Hungry?""Yea, but how am I suppose to eat it?" He raised his brow suggestively."I'll unchain your right arm so you can eat but that's it. If I can find the right key."

I couldn't believe what I was doing. I moved a large box in front of him and set the plates and water on top. After trying about five different keys I finally found the right one and the chains fell to the ground with a thud. I found another box and sat on top of it just watching him. He dug into the food as if he hadn't seen it for weeks. My eyes felt heavy and I began to slip into the unknown. It was when I fell off the thing that I knew I was sleeping. Riddick was still sitting there, completely finished, with an amused look on his face.

"Shit that hurt." I rubbed my ass. Rolling off a box and lading on your ass when you least expect it on a cold metal floor hurts like a bitch.

"You done?" I already knew the answer taking his plates away but he grabbed my wrist making me let them go and bringing me up against him. I didn't move as he leaned in and took deep breaths around my neck and hair as if trying to get my scent. Without looking up or stopping what he was doing he asked,

"What's keeping you up at night? What's in the dark that you're so afraid of? Hmmmm….?" His voice took that deep sexy rumble again and again I shivered. He let me go and I backed up. How the hell did he know? I was not going down memory lane, especially not with him."Stuck a nerve." I heard him chuckle as he held his arm back up to be chained. I re chained him before taking the empty plates and water with me."Lights full." I said before unlocking and locking the door. That was to close, shit! I threw the plates back into the prep. So they could be washed and reused then I headed for the workout room so I could work off some of my frustration. 


	6. One Last Time

**Author's Note:** As always luving the reviews! Here's the next one….

Nathan never woke up for lunch but Lex and the others did. After finishing my vigorous workout I saw the boys in the kitchen stumbling about.

"Rough night? Looks like that really hurts." I teased grabbing a water.

"Down there isn't he?" Lex shot back. "But for how long?" I pushed. "Month maybe a little longer." He said moving me up against the counter. "Hmmmm…well see." I whispered in his ear not missing his smile or his fingers trailing slightly south. "That we will." His gaze was full of lust as was his voice. My knee shot up catching him in the balls and this time I smiled when he fell to the ground. "I don't like to be touched. Don't do it again!" I warned walking away hearing the others guys laughing. Pigs. 

It's been days since I last saw Riddick. Nathan was alive and kicking so I really couldn't sneak down there anymore. He checked our course constantly but it was when he started drinking that got me worried. He did that before he paid a visit to Roger Caine. Shit I didn't know what to do but I didn't want him down there getting off cheap shots on Riddick. I saw him sitting in the pilots chair drinking his vodka.

"Nathan babe, come to bed its late." I said seductively. "Is it haven't realized. I have some work to do." "You sure?" I ran my hands slowly down his chest hoping to change his mind. I heard him let out a shaky breath before getting up and heading to the cargo hold. "Go back to sleep Laura." He huffed and I shuddered. He was drunk off his ass again and was going to play with Riddick. Well that and Riddick couldn't see because of the lights, Nathan was going to try and break him. Fuck! 

Sitting around for two minutes was all I could take before I got up off the bed and headed for the cargo hold. Only I never made it. Lex was standing at the door when I came running down the stairs.

"Lex you have to let me in, please just open the door!" I cried trying to get passed him. He spun me around so my back was to his front.

"Sorry can't do that Laura, Nathan's orders." He said in my ear. "Fuck Nathan!" I yelled twisting out of his grasp. "This is wrong and you know it!" I was searching for my knife when I remembered I threw it. Now what? My mind screamed. "Never had a problem with it before? Or is this one different? Got feelings for the killer?" He laughed coming at me. That's when I heard the chains rattle, and the most bone shilling sound I've ever heard, couldn't possibly be human. "Sounds like your boy is not doing so well. How long do you think before we break him? Got a month and nothing better to do." "You'll never break him Lex not you or anyone else. So you can take it and shove it." I crossed my arms over my chest defiantly. Wasn't the best move. "Or how about we break you instead? Like that better?" He didn't have to say anything else, I took off like a bat out of hell heading for the bedroom. I made it and slammed the door in his face. The bed called to me so I laid on while the sounds of chains clanging against the metal lulled me into a deep sleep along with my tears. 

The clock said 5:30am when I woke and remembered what happened just a few short hours ago. Nathan was beside me out cold, I had to see him. Unhooking the keys from Nathan's pants was no easy task. I followed the same path I've traveled every other time I've seen him. There was no one outside the door which I was expecting to see Lex, I had a knife with me just in case. But this time the door was unlocked. Weird.

"Lights 10." Was always the first thing out of my mouth and this time was no different. His eyes didn't shoot open this time and that put me on edge.

"Riddick?" I called softly but I got nothing. As I was walking towards him I noticed there were a few more bruises on his face and his lip was busted open again. I was inches from him when he spoke.

"See in Slam there are no women, well except for a few. Their usually dead in a few days though. And when you do get out only ones around our whores, but you can't kiss them on the mouth. Can't remember the last time there was one this close." He paused licking his cracked lips, "Willingly." He was trying to get to me yet I wasn't biting.

"I just came to check on you." If I didn't feel stupid before, I sure did now.

"How do you feel?" Another dumb question.

"Like shit." He grunted.

"Figured." I said kneeling to check my taping. The bruise was still there but at least it was turning yellow. Pressing just a bit he was silent so I guess it was healing. I wasn't a damn doctor that was my best guess. When I stood up I was practically on top of him, heart going crazy. His lips were right by my neck, slightly brushing by my ear.

"Can't remember when a woman was this aroused just standing near me." Riddick all but growled and I flew back in fear. 'Shit to close, to damn close.' my thoughts yelled. How the hell did he know? What the hell was wrong with me? He's a fucking killer!

"We're heading to Butcher Bay, couple weeks out." I changed the subject not caring if he thought he was getting to me.

"You Nathan's?" He raised his brows watching me intensely ignoring my information.

"I'm no one's. Nathan' a dick, he can go fuck himself for all I care." I said with a little to much emotion. Meeting his eyes, which were now open, I knew that's what he wanted to hear and I fell for it.

"I have to go he's probably up." Walking up to him was no easy task but I did it anyway. I paused locking my gaze with his before I went any further. Slowly, my fingers rested on his thigh hesitantly moving upward though I didn't miss the large bulge in his pants. His breathing changed when I leaned in a little more, touching all of him.

"Goodbye Riddick." I whispered in his ear lightly nipping it. He wanted to play, I could to. But on the flip side I found my answer how to control him.

"Lights to full." Came from my mouth next. As I opened the door a low growl could be heard.

"Soon." He growled, "Real soon." Although I pondered at his words I knew I wouldn't be seeing him anymore. That was my last visit one I never forgot.


	7. Loose

Author's Note: Back again….lol thanks you guys! Watch this chapter is dark…

The ship was deadly quiet when I came up from the cargo hold. Almost to quiet. Passing up my workout for the day I headed to the bedroom. Opening the door I saw Nathan was up and sitting on the bed with an odd kind of smile.

"Come here Laura." Nathan cooed. I thought my old Nathan was back, I went to him. He pulled me in his arms burying his face in my hair. I missed him and was lost in the moment.

"You smell like Him." I froze, fuck he knew! I tired to struggle out of his tight grasp but it was no use. His hand went straight to my pocket pulling out his keys, his grip tightened.

"Lex told me you might be up to something, that you had a thing for the killer. I didn't believe him." His teeth bit into my neck a little and I cried out slamming my elbow into his head. He let go and I scrambled away.

"Nathan its not what you think! You can't leave him down there for five weeks with no food or water, he'd die!" I reasoned standing up and backing up to the door watching his every move.

"I didn't notice the changes in you till someone pointed it out." He laughed and that's when I knew my Nathan was dead. The clanging out chains brought me out of my thoughts, could Riddick hear us? Did he know? I didn't wait around for answers and I took off down the hall running for all I was worth. Lex came out of nowhere catching my waist and slamming me down on the cold metal floor.

"Where you going Laura? Told ya we're going to break you." He took my hands and placed them above my head with one hand while the other roamed my body.

"Go to hell asshole!" I screamed trying to fight him. He laughed before picking me up and walking the short distance to the bedroom. It was pitch black in there, couldn't see a thing. Freaking out was an understatement. I went crazy trying to get out of his hold, I couldn't be in the dark, not again, I was dead if they put me in the dark.

"No!" I yelled when he put me on the bed getting on top of me.

"Yea that's right you don't like the dark, hmmmm to bad." Lex ripped off my shirt when I saw Nathan.

"Nathan help me please!" I cried as he started chaining me to the bed with Lex holding me down. I started yelling obscenities at him until Lex backhanded me across the face, then I spat blood at him.

"You guys are fucking animals! You have to tie a damn woman up so you can have you're way with her! What am I to much to handle?" I smiled I knew I was getting to them.

"Shut up bitch." Lex reprimanded me kneeing me in the stomach. That hurt. Nathan was done and I was spread eagle on the bed while both men looked down on me with evil in their eyes. I heard the chains again and this time it sounded like he was going to come through the wall there were sounds effects and all. Did he know what was going on?

"Lex go check on Riddick!" Nathan said sternly.

"We were just getting to the good part." He tried to reason.

"Now!" Nathan yelled this time and Lex finally followed orders. Then I started shaking, my mind taking me back to that awful place in the ship when I was only 17. Now I was 22 and it was happening all again. I swore it would never again and I would make him kill me before he tried to fuck me. He watched me for a few more minutes before turning and locking the door. At least Lex couldn't come back. I couldn't hear the chains rattling anymore and stupid me was worried for Riddick.

"Laura, Laura, Laura don't you like being chained? You look just like a killer you know. And I have to tell you, with you shaking like that its really making me hard." He crept on the bed ripping my pants off as he talked. I was left in my panties and bra but they were soon gone as well. I sure as hell wasn't going to beg him.

"What is it about Him that turns you on? Is it the chains, his voice, the animal in him? Come on speak up girl." Running his hands up and down my legs before attacking my neck again.

"He's not you!" I spat trying to push him over the edge. I was always good at that.

"You can't control people, the only way you know how is to chain them up and have your way with them. That bothers you because He can do it with just his voice. Can't he? You know if he ever gets out he's coming for you're ass and he'll rip you limb from limb, very slowly." That did it, I don't think I've ever saw such hatred in his eyes. Yanking my hair back he bit into my neck as he slammed into me hard. Tears flooded my eyes but I forbade them to fall. It felt like a thousand knives were stabbing me at once and there wasn't shit I could do to stop them.

"Beg for it Laura. Beg me to stop." He thrust deeper felt like I would be in two different pieces if he kept it up. He backhanded me then wrapped his hands around my throat.

"DO IT!" He squeezed.

"Go fuck yourself." I croaked feeling better that he was more enraged. I wished he would choke the life out of me and get it over with.

"You don't have the balls Nathan, never did never will." I finished and was rewarded with a punch to my stomach. He continued his assault and I let my mind run far from me. I escaped through my mind like I did many times before, except this time I was going to get my own back. Nathan's grunts filled the room, could tell he was close. I felt him burst inside me and couldn't think of ever feeling more dirty. Definitely going to be sore for the next couple of days. He rolled off of me climbing up beside my head. I leaned up and saw blood all over the place. Fuck it hurt! His fingers trailed down my face, tongue following the same path.

"Would you like it better if I fucked you in front of Riddick? Maybe I'd let him have a turn if you were good." He chuckled twisting my nipples wanting me to cry out. I wonder why Lex never came back?

"Go to hell dickhead, take Lex with you." He was not going to break me, no man would.

"You going to rape me again? Cause I'm kind of tired." I faked a yawn, got him again.

"That's fucking it! You're going to be a fucking cripple by the time I'm done with you bitch!" He threw on his boxers before opening the door and yelling for Lex and friends.

"Lex, guys get down here!" I tired the chains but they were to tight and when I moved they cut into my wrists and ankles. The sound of running and heavy breathing caught my attention so I stayed still and listened.

"Nathan Rid….." I couldn't hear what he said but I knew it wasn't good. Nathan quickly shut and locked the door, fear was filling the air, it was silent throughout the ship, I was smiling…..Riddick was out. I watched as Nathan scrambled for his gun but he was shaking to bad to load the bullets.

"How's it feel to be hunted? Not much fun is it? Told you to leave this one alone, to not go after him. He won't stop till your dead. Time's up Nathan." I whispered but didn't flinch when he smacked me in the face with the gun. The door busting open was the last thing I remember before fading into my own darkness.

I awoke with a start but regretted it soon after. Everything ached and hurt, felt like it was on fire or broken. The lights were dim, not off like I was expecting. There was only me in the room but it wasn't the same where, well you know where. I also noticed I was clothed, I had one of my tanks on and Nathan's boxers. Odd when did I put them on? Maybe I'm going insane. Trying to get off the bed was no easy task and I took to rolling off, much easier.

"Fuck! Stupid idea." I groaned trying to stand up but my body just wouldn't allow it.

"Fine I'll fucking crawl to the door." Stubbornness winning out. I was just about to turn the knob when it turned for me and creaked open. That's when I remembered. Great time I know.

"Riddick….." my voice trailed off, didn't sound like me. I sounded weak, young, afraid.

"Where do you think you're going?" He leaned against the door frame when I slammed it shut. My mind went off then. I had no weapon, could barely move, killer was lose and right outside the door……

"Forgot to lock this one." He smiled coming towards me. I wasn't giving up that easily, willing myself to stand I got up unlocked the door and ran through it. I ran until I reached the kitchen and the knives, grabbing one I sunk to the floor in pain staying quiet. Huddling behind the counter was my best bet at least I had a weapon. He wasn't silent when he walked in, probably knew exactly where I was but strolled in with a smirk on his face.

"I love a woman's will to survive to over come the odds but you seem to laugh at them. Now why is that?" He was looking for me and I tried my best to be quiet but I kept coughing up blood and started shaking again. Not good. I never dropped the knife though, couldn't, wouldn't allow myself to do it. I saw him at the last second, when he came around the bend, I struck slicing a nice gash in his thigh. He roared and I scrambled to get up but he caught my ankle. Using my other foot, I kicked him in the temple and he released me. Running to the cargo hold looked like my only other option. The door was opened and I ran in shutting it and backing away from it.

"Lights to full!" I yelled knowing he couldn't come in here without his goggles which he didn't have, Nathan did.

"Laura…" A faint whisper got my attention but I wished I never turned around. Nathan was strung the same fashion Riddick was except he had a lot more damage. He was a bloody mess and I realized I was totally fucked. Never hearing the door open, my finger itched the knife wanted to play. Still coughing up blood, I knew I wouldn't have much longer before I dropped so I wanted to make it count. Wiping it away, I walked to him not letting him see me in pain.

"Well well well, how the tables have turned." My eyes lit up, this was my turn.

"Laura, please help me." He couched trying to reach for me.

"What was that Nathan? Couldn't quite hear you."

"Help me." He said a little louder.

"Beg for it." I threw his words back in his face.

"Payback's are a bitch aren't they?" I sliced his eyelids off letting him know I wasn't playing.

"You're not going to make it." He tried to smile but failed miserably.

"Probably not, but I'm not afraid to die, sometimes I wished it would come to me but it never did. At least I get to watch you die, that's the best part." I jabbed it into his stomach hearing him cry out.

"That's right scream for me." I pushed it in more, and he yelled louder. I took it out as roughly as I shove it in watching the blood hit the floor.

"Why did you save my ass that night way back when?" I was furious but it felt good. I had the knife up to his throat waiting to slit it.

"I wanted you, knew you been through some shit and that you would be easy to take." He swore trying to stay awake.

"Backfired on ya didn't it?" No answer.

"Didn't it?" I used a little more force.

"Yea." Was all he could get out. I had enough and slit it with out once ounce of regret. His eyes went wide and I saw his hands trying to go to his throat but they were chained. I was about to turn around when I remembered.

"You won't be needing this anymore. See you in hell" Slamming the knife into his dick sealed the deal and I sank to the floor. My stomach was convulsing, blood flowing from my mouth, if I laid back I would choke to death so I got on my hands and knees till it stopped.

"Light's 10." Riddick's voice was low as he came toward me. I crawled to get the knife but never made it, he drug me back by my feet.

"Just don't quit do you? I can understand that." He lifted up my chin looking into my eyes.

"How long were you standing there?" I got out, noticing he had his goggles and the lights now worked off of his voice.

"Whole time, interesting show you put on." I looked down to his thigh there was a nice cut, but he didn't seem to worried about it. He bent down scooping me up in his massive arms, everything hurt and with my little escapade I didn't think I would make it. His strides were long and even, carrying me as if I were nothing. I was just trying to stay awake at that point, least Nathan was dead. Before I knew it I was being placed on the bed, the room where I flew from just a bit ago. My eyes closed again and my pathetic excuse of a life flashed before my eyes.

Riddick's POV:

Her visits were one of interest but this time I was left painfully hard. Couldn't even take care of it myself, that was a real bitch. Woman didn't know who, or what, she was playing with but she'd find out soon enough. There wasn't a whole lot left to do except listen, think, plan. Listening won out. Besides the hum of the ship I could just make out Peterson's voice and the woman's. There was something different, could almost smell it. They got louder and I could hear fear in her voice, rattling on the chains was all I could do. My right wrist could move a lot easier than my left, putting all my on it I began to pull. A thud made me stop then I heard her scream. I pulled harder, they knew. Some cocky shit came down, Lex I think was the name.

"What the fuck's going on?" With my eyes shut I was able to find him in the room by just his voice. Mistake.

"You're keeping me away from a pretty piece of ass that Nathan's probably fucking. I get seconds, want thirds? Don't know if she'll still be alive but I'm sure you won't mind." He laughed coming closer. Second mistake. My nostrils flared and I pulled one more time feeling the lock give. He didn't have time to utter a word before I wrapped the chain around his neck pulling him in so I could get the keys.

"Run." I growled, he looked like he was going to piss himself. It took him a couple seconds before he did. My right hand snaked down to my boot where I kept my extra shiv. I threw it hitting him right in the back of the head before he even made it to the door. Third and final mistake.

When I got the chains off I began my hunt. I went room by room slitting throats of the boys who thought they could bring me in. ME? I laughed continuing my slaying. Heavy boots on the metal floor and erratic breathing caught my attention.

"Nathan Rid…." Slamming the shiv right through his throat shut him up pretty quick. Least I knew where Nathan was. The door slammed and the lock engaged but I heard the woman.

"How's it feel to be hunted? Not much fun is it? Told you to leave this one alone, to not go after him. He won't stop till your dead. Time's up Nathan." I would of laughed at that but this wasn't the time. A loud smack filled the air and she was silent. I kicked the door open and walked in. The bed was the first thing I noticed. The woman was chained to it totally nude, blood covered the bottom it, she was out cold. The smell of blood assaulted my senses, smell always did things for me, when I set my gaze on Nathan. He was shaking trying to hold the gun steady but couldn't quite do it.

"This your handy work?" My voice was low and cold, I wasn't in the mood for games.

"I'll fucking shoot your head off Riddick if you take another step." His bravado returning.

"I disagree." Walking over the bed I could tell she was still breathing but just barely. I heard the gun click but nothing came out, sounded like the bullet was jammed in the chamber. This time I did laugh.

"Looks like your shit out of luck here boss." In a second I was on him, I was holding him by the throat so his feet weren't touching the ground.

"Thought you'd be the one to bring me in? Fucker." I dropped making sure he hit my knee on the way done. There was a loud crunch, broke the bastards nose. Blood was all over my leg but the smell of fear was in the air setting my adrenaline on high. Holding him down with my boot was simple enough as I he held his nose.

"I'll let her kill you." My eyes shot to the bed wanting to know if she'd do it. A swift kick to the head was enough to knock him out and drag him down the cargo hold and chain him up the same fashion that I was. I flew back up the stairs to the woman. Never woke when I undid the chains, threw clothes on her, cleaned her up and placed her in another room. Might be interesting to have around. I left her heading to the cockpit making some adjustments and setting our new course.

Movement, brought me back ot the room when I opened the door and there she was on the floor face full of pain.

"Riddick….." She whispered.

"Where do you think you're going?" I leaned against the door frame when it shut in my face. Little bitch just didn't quit but she did forget the other door.

"Forgot to lock this one." I came at her. Surprising me yet again she stood and ran out the door which wasn't easy in her condition. I loved the chase and this time was no different. I just followed the smell of blood, lead me to the kitchen where she was huddled behind one of the counters.

"I love a woman's will to survive to over come the odds but you seem to laugh at them. Now why is that?" Her coughing gave her away following the sounds I sought her right out. I felt the knife before I saw it, left a deep gash in my thigh. I roared with anger seeing her try to move again I caught her ankle. The bitch sent a swift kick to my temple making me let go. I laid there recovering when I heard the cargo hold door shut. She'd find him.

Getting up silently I opened the cargo hold door but she was already in action. She seemed to forget about me when she was killing Nathan. She impressed me with her will to survive and other well hidden secrets. Took a lot to impress me. Something about this woman I wanted to explore, luckily for her I had all the time in the world.

After she killed him she fell to the ground in pain, my turn.

"Light's 10." I called they obeyed. She saw me at the last second and started going towards the knife, never made it. I drug her back by her feet holding her still.

"Just don't quit do you? I can understand that." Her eyes gave her away.

"How long were you standing there?" She croaked.

"Whole time, interesting show you put on." Saw her eyes drop to the cut on my thigh, people died for less. I picked her up hearing a low grunt as I did. Space was long, could make people go insane. I decided I needed something to keep me busy, how interesting.


	8. Stay or Go

****

Author's Note: Sorry about the wait!

No One's POV:

The slight hum of the ship was all that could be heard when Laura woke the second time, two days later. Only this time she didn't move and looked up to where Riddick was slouched in a chair. It was dark in the room making only Riddick's sliver glare visible, Laura looked longingly at the door for a few seconds before she spoke.

"How long was I asleep?" She stretched finding she felt a little better.

"2 days." Riddick was gruff and to the point, eyes never leaving her.

"Damn didn't think it was that long." Laura tried standing up and felt pain lace through her body. Thinking this time she sat back down looking to Riddick who showed a hint of a smile. He knew she didn't want to ask.

"Why?" Her voice was cold, meeting his eyes.

"First time since someone treated me like a human being not a fucking animal. Thought I would return the favor." He told her shrugging.

"How kind of you." She tried standing up again letting out a hiss of air. 'Better not do that for awhile.' She thought wondering how the hell she was going to make it to the bathroom by herself. Seemed so far away, yet it was only across the hall. Riddick just sat there reading her like a book, her whole body shook with pain, kind of hard to miss. Still he wasn't going to move unless she asked him to help her. He was a patient man. Laura was a very determined woman and tried quite a few more times before finally turning to Riddick.

"Help me to the bathroom?" She finally bit out against her will, didn't like needing help.

"All you had to say." He rose from the chair walking the short distance to her, picked her up and carried her across the hall to her destination. She smiled at him before whispering a thank you and shutting the door. Riddick caught it with his hand stopping it from shutting.

"Need anything I'll be in the cockpit, just yell." His voice was deep, unnerving.

"Will do, thank you Riddick." Laura shut the door this time then took a long look at the lock. 'Nah, would of done it already.' Shedding her clothes as quickly as she could the full length mirror greeted her. Bruises covered her face, some purple some starting to turn yellow. Nice lump on her head too, probably had a concussion. Her thighs were all bloody and she could see where Nathan's fingers dug into her. Shaking her head in disgust, she climbed in the shower trying to rid herself of Nathan and to figure out what the hell to do with Riddick.

Riddick was making sure everything was as he left it. His mind was far from what he was doing but he didn't notice.

'Should figure out how to raise them fuckers from the dead so I can fucking kill them again.' His mind roared at the thought, fingers already itching for the feel of the shiv. Still she wasn't afraid of him, sure there was a little hint of fear there but not overwhelming. Different since he's not chained anymore, ball's in his court now. Question is how far is she willing to go ?

****

Laura's POV:

The drain held my attention, wished it would just swallow me up. Everything hurt and every time I moved it felt unbearable. I've been raped before but never that rough, not by someone I trusted, loved even. Now I realize that Nathan never loved me only his goddamn bounties. Made me sick, but I got my own back. I was the death of him and you know what? Felt damn good too. Not to mention that I'm on a ship with the most wanted convict in all the systems. How the hell did I manage that? Seems everything goes from bad to worse.

Finally after I scrubbed myself raw I slowly got out and wrapped a towel around myself. I felt a little better, didn't feel as dirty anymore. Creeping out in the hall, I looked for Riddick, no sign of him. Walking to my room was no easy task but I managed not wanting to have Riddick carry me everywhere. Still might be pissed off about the gash on his thigh. Opening the door, I looked around and saw the room was perfect. The bloody sheets were gone, everything was back in its place and even Nathan's clothes weren't in the dresser. Hmmmm….Riddick? Must be who else? I changed into a tank and fuzzy sweat pants knowing I was going for the comfy look for the next couple days. The door was cracked open a little, odd could of swore I shut it. Turning around revealed a very smug Riddick staring back at me.

"Fuck!" I yelled slamming myself back into the dresser.

"Scared the shit out of me! Don't you know how to knock?" I said catching my breath, saw the smile threatening to break through.

"Door was open. You hungry?" His goggles were now on, strange I missed his silvery glare.

"A little." I whispered not really wanting to leave the room. He wasn't restrained now, and was awfully responsive.

"Come on." He turned walking down the hall waiting for me to follow. I knew I couldn't be afraid of him, Nathan told me he could sense it, that he fed off it.  
"Why the fuck am I always in this position?!" I said trudging down the hall towards the kitchen wondering if I was going to make it out alive. On second thought, do I really care if I do or not?

I didn't even know I was standing there staring off into space. Well not until Riddick said something. My mind was leaving me again, I was back on my home planet. Back where nothing matter and everything was fine. There was a large waterfall where I use to go that's where I lost …..

"Sit." Riddick growled moving over to the food prep machine. I obeyed and watched him hitting buttons. Thing beeped a couple times before plates of food flew out of it. He sat one of them in from of me and the other two where he was sitting. I couldn't remember the last time I've eaten so digging in was what followed. There were many types of breakfast food on my plate, which I was grateful for. Riddick watched me for a few minutes before starting on his food. Munching on a pancake I decided to make conversation.

"So where are we headed?" I asked taking a sip of my water.

"Zeblen Major." Man of few words. Never heard of it but okay.

"How far are we out?"

"Bout 2 weeks." He finished with his meal and I was already done just watching him. Standing without an ow, was accomplished before collecting the plates and waking over to the food prep machine.

"I could of got it." Riddick said leaning back in his chair.

"It's fine Riddick, I got it." I slip the plates back into the machine, rack of knives catching my attention. They were in arms length and seemed to be calling my name. Odd. Turning slightly I noticed Riddick had his back to me and how easy it would be to slit his throat. Hmmmm….ships already locked into the course, how hard could it be to land? I was sick of being used and I'm sure Riddick would want to have a little fun between planets. Not happening. Quietly as I could my hand snaked out and grabbed the biggest one I saw. Turning just a bit my steps started….

"Wouldn't last five minutes without me." His voice was cold, rocking me to the core. Damn! Fucker heard me….I was so close!

"Think so huh?" I asked twirling the knife with my fingers. He got up turning to face me.  
"I know so." He smiled before turning and walking probably to the cockpit. Shit! Well I was close….have to give myself some credit. 'Only 2 weeks, hide out in my room until we touch down them I'm gone.'

About a week passed by without any incident. I stayed in my room most of the time only venturing out to eat and pee. Avoiding Riddick wasn't easy, man was always freaking awake. But I did a pretty good job of it. He knew what I was doing but didn't say anything, didn't have to.

Besides being in my room I was on the computer a lot trying to figure out my next move. Zeblen Major was a planet that had its hand in everything. Supposedly anything you could possibly want was on it. Maybe that's why Riddick chose to go there. Playing with the credit chip around my neck I thought of starting over again. Making something of myself this time. I know I could get on another Merc ship but question was did I really want to? I didn't think I did. So I bypassed that part and thought of other obstacles. A ship would be the first thing I needed, had enough money to buy one but problem was I couldn't fly it. Have to find someone to hire, not a big deal but it could turn into one if they decided to have a little fun with me on the way. That's where the weapons come into play. From what I've read there were hundreds of little shops scattered around the planet with all the weapons you could possibly imagine. So far so good. Needed to stock the ship of course but that wasn't anything to worry bout. Just pay extra and there ya go, full loaded. Clothes definelty be needing some new ones, maybe even some books to keep my mind occupied. Work out equipment was also another necessity. My list was pretty much put together and so it became the game plan. I was going to try again to start another life would it finally work out this time?

It was two days before we were going to land when I ran into him. Feeling pretty upbeat that now I had a plan and knew what the hell I was going to do, I came out of my room preparing to take on the world, or worlds. Walking past the work out room I stopped dead in my tracks. Riddick was in there, no shirt on sweat lightly dripping off him lights a bit above a glow. He was lifting, tiny grunts coming out of his mouth every time the bar went above his head. I was there standing in awe, at what I wasn't sure but I couldn't move, didn't want to.

"You just gonna stand there or come in?" Riddick huffed putting the bar back in its place sitting up.

"Not sure yet." I shot back standing there a bit longer then walking in wondering if that was such a smart move. 'Guess I'll find out.' My mind laughed.

"Come to play with the big dogs?" My eyes were roaming his body but I heard him. So he wanted to play? Didn't he learn his lesson the last time? Guess not.

"Play with? No. Kick their ass? Yes." I walked around him, never letting my eyes lose sight of him.

"A lot of talk girl. Sure you got something to back that mouth up? Hmmmm…" His eyes watched my every move as did I.

"Yes. Question you should be asking yourself is…" I paused reaching for a long bar that was hung against the back wall, used for sparing.

"Can I handle it?" This time he let out a roar of laughter. It sounded deep, unused, unnatural but it fit him. Slowly I crept up to him, about three feet away holding the metal bar in back of me. Turning just a second, he had me. Damn bastard was quick! One arm was around my throat the other around my waist holding my back to his front. I dropped the bar relaxing as much as possible waiting for his next move.

"Guess we know the answer." He whispered into my ear, his breath tickling my neck. That pissed me off. Throwing my elbows back they landed dead in his stomach sending out a whoosh of air through his mouth. He let go and I grabbed the bar then swung at his head. He ducked trying to catch my arm but I backed up with a smile.

"Come on big boy, what ya got?" I waited a few seconds before adding, "All that huh?" That tipped the scale and he charged at me. Sending my self into a strattle I curled my fingers and then pushed them up right into his balls. Ouch, he felt that one. He roared but never fell. Grabbing the bar again I slammed the one end into his knee then the other into his stomach. Throwing myself back I jumped up and was scared shitless at what I saw. Riddick didn't look hurt at all, only pissed off. Fuck! The door was my best bet, ran but never reached it. Riddick's hand flew out catching my wrist and twisting so I fell to my knees in pain.

"Bad move." Was all he said. He lifted me up before kicking my legs out from under me and dropping me again. I was finally feeling better too, damnit! Grabbing both my hands in one of his giant paws he climbed on top of me pulling his shiv. My hands were above my hand, his shiv, against my neck, body on top of mine, what an interesting position!  
"Could slit your throat right here, be done with it. Just be another victim added to the list." He coldly told me.

"So do it stop dicking around." My voice matched his, not in the mood.

"That's right your not afraid to die but there are worse things than death." His shiv slowly slid down my body stopping just below my tank. My eyes went wide.

"No!" I started to struggle but it was no use.

"I'm no rapist like my woman willing. Besides you've been on your back enough." He replaced his shiv but never let go. I settled a little.

"Get the fuck off Riddick!" I yelled anger clear in my eyes. No use.

"What were you doing here with them?" He growled slipping off his goggles.

"Shit was bad, seemed like my only other option. Thought I'd get the training out of it, explore space, make some money." I shrugged calming down it was true.

"Another bad move."

"My whole life's been a fucking bad move Riddick! Deal with it and get over it. What's this Q and fucking A? " I huffed getting pissed.

"Yea." He paused licking his lips, "Should of stayed in daddy's lap." I went off.

"What the fuck do you know about parents? Tried to kill you! Mine well mine fucking gave me away to some barbarians just so they would be spared. They died anyway, better for them lucky they did or I'd be back. I was taken to a ship where I would spend my days getting fucked. Wasn't even sure how long I was there, year could be two, not sure how many times I was fucked either, lost count after 31. So don't give me should of stayed in daddy's lap shit. I would of but daddy was a dick head." I finished feeling the tears wanting to spill. Riddick just watched me and finally let my arms go but never got off me. His hands ran up and down my sides slowly, staring at me the whole time. It was a while before he spoke, I was in a daze somewhere.

"That why you fight so much? Not afraid to die….afraid that something worse is gonna bite you? Afraid that someone might push you over the edge, break you?" His face was only inches from mine.

"They'll never break me Riddick. I'll make them kill me before that happens. I'll go down fighting." I told him softly searching his eyes for what I wasn't sure. Seemed to look right through me. A tiny shiver ran down my spine when his lips brushed mine. They were soft, enticing. His tongue darted out tracing them asking for entrance. Grabbing the back of his neck I lower his mouth to mine, loving the feeling that was slowly taking over. My mouth was fully open to him as he explored it with his tongue, I did the same. My control was slowly slipping, it felt so good but I knew I couldn't go through with it. Well I could pretend couldn't I? This was the first time I ever wanted someone, this was all new to me.

"Riddick" I gasped as he pulled away brushing my hair away from my face. I threw my head back exposing my neck and he took full advantage. Running his tongue over it before placing tiny kisses and nips here and there. I felt his hands slowly slide under my top and that's when I lost it.

"Riddick" I said breathily, "I can't, I'm sorry." I caught his hands taking them back out. He rolled off me standing up and holding out his hand. Catching it I stood, our bodies toughing.

"Whenever you're ready Laura." My name rolled off his tongue smoothly, sent chills in all the right places. We stared at each other a moment longer then parted ways. Riddick went to the bathroom and well I, I couldn't move.

After I got over my 'Holy shit what am I doing?' trance I found myself back in my room. Laying on the bed, my thoughts couldn't get off the notorious bronze killer just a couple doors down. What was I thinking? Or maybe I wasn't thinking at all? But I knew there was something else that drew me to him like a moth to a flame. Something deeper, something never explored before. I think a lot had to do with the animal inside him, his continual will to fight the system, to survive. What can I say the man was a fighter. Odds are 20 to 1 he manages to over come them. Many of us crumple. The way he carried himself also made you notice him. Sure he was cocky but there was a confidence in him that set him apart. Like he was Mr. fucking Invincible, that gave him an edge many feared. Then I started to wonder was it something I craved? The way he fought for his freedom…. I definitely had to leave no telling what would happen if I stayed.


	9. Spilt Second

**__**

Author's Note: Wow is all I have to say! I loved the reviews so here's another chapter for all you wonderful people! And if I get more reviews there might be another chapter before Christmas!

****

No One's POV:

They landed without a hitch, no one suspecting a thing. Riddick was listed as the ships captain, under the name Nathan Peterson, since it was in fact a Merc ship. Laura wasn't happy about that at all but they didn't want to call any attention to themselves. She was practically jumping out of her skin, space and being in the ship for way to long was making her crazy. Riddick, on the other hand, was just content with no being chained and able to take a piss whenever he pleased.

After making everything was secure and safe Riddick opened the hatch without a word to Laura, who sat still strapped in the copilots chair just watching. The planets warm air filled the ship as well as the bright rays of its two suns. Laura unbuckled herself and set her eyes on the bustling people and booming town that was just feet away. Her feet were numb from being cramped up under her and she thought it was time to stretch them out. She headed to the hatch making sure she had her credit chip, which was still hanging from her neck.

"Where are you going?" Riddick stopped fiddling with the ship's air filter, turning his full attention to her.

"To get some stuff, need anything?" She said, was the truth except she forgot to mention she wasn't coming back.

"Nah, I'm good. Don't be gone to long." His warning was clear, but it didn't stop her.

"Thank you Riddick." Laura whispered hoping he didn't catch it when she walked out, never turning around to see if he was watching her. Sweeping her hand through her hair she pulled out her list and smiled, 'one more time.' she thought before vanishing in the mass of people. Riddick's eyes stayed glued to her until she was to far to see, knew she was up to something. The way she said it made him think she wanted to say something else.

It wasn't until dark that Laura finally crossed everything off her list. Satisfied at her progress she decided to take a break and found a nice bar to drown herself in. It wasn't like the ones she was used to the little hole in the wall filled with scumbags. No this one was a little ritzy so to say. Dressed in all black she stuck out like a sore thumb but didn't mind, made her harder to spot in the darkness, easier to slip away. Sitting down on one of the stools she was helped right away and thought an ice cold beer would do the trick. The cool liquid ran through her putting her at ease. She smiled, her ship was waiting in B dock all stocked and ready to go. New clothes filled its drawers, books on the shelves, exercise equipment in one of its many rooms, gas in its tank, and of course the weapons were safely locked away down in the cargo hold. Well not all she was carrying many assorted knives ranging from 2 to 10 inches. Although she didn't find someone to hire to drive the damn thing, but she could always do that tomorrow.

Enjoying her beer was the only thing on her mind when the Vid caught her attention. The news was on and they seemed pretty excited over a new discovery of some sort. It wasn't until she heard the number that she started listening.

"Yes we just got word that Mercenary ship SSI742, carrying the notorious Richard B. Riddick has just docked right here on Zeblen Major. Nathan Peterson, the owner and captain of the ship is currently docked at E dock. There is a total of eight who helped capture the most wanted criminal, seven guys and one woman. As you already know the ship was reported missing shortly after taking on the mission, no one having heard of their status or progress on this danger bounty….." The news reported went on babbling about the event but Laura was already lost in her thoughts. 'Shit definitely going to be surprised when they see Riddick up and walking around!' The screen then filled with all their pictures with their names under them and that the local authorizes would report to the ship taking Riddick to the nearest triple max security prison. 'Time to go.' Laura thought and ran out of the bar.

'Fuck Riddick probably doesn't have any idea. He'll think I turned him in, shit!' She ran faster never once stopping until she reached the docks.

Cops, reporters, people were everywhere, all looking to catch a glimpse of Big Evil. They would alright but just not in chains like he was suppose to be. Laura caught her breath before walking the rest of the way to the ship. Everyone with a badge was all over it looking for the killer and the Mercs. Making sure the reporters didn't see her she snuck around the back of the ship, still no sign of Riddick. Ships were everywhere as well as cargo still in its crates, it would be like finding a needle in a hay stack, unless he found her. So she started looking between ships every so often away from all the commotion. Still no luck.

"Where the fuck are you Riddick?" She asked herself not expecting an answer.

"Right behind you." He answered when she turned around.

"You got to stop doing that! Going to give me a fucking heart attack." She whispered and calmed down a little.

"I thought I told you not to be gone to long?" He raised his brow.

"You're not my father Riddick, came back for ya didn't I? You're in a world of shit unless I help you." She explained not caring what he thought.

"Think so?" She remember these words well.

"I know so." Laura shot his words back at him. "Follow me." Turning her back on him wasn't the best idea but it was all she had. He followed without a word as she led him to her ship, which she bought earlier that day. Punching in a code, the ramp lowered letting them both inside and she huffed, 'Guess I won't be hiring someone after all.'

"Thinking of leaving Laura?" Riddick asking walking briskly to the cockpit.

"Thought has entered my mind. Luckily for you I didn't." She followed strapping in beside him.

"This is Finding Freedom, requesting permission for take off." Laura spoke into the speaker, while Riddick got it ready.

"Negative Finding Freedom, docks are all under lock down, permission denied." The control tower answered.

"Fuck!" She swore, "Now what?" She turned to Riddick who was strapping in.  
"Turn that off." He told her before firing up the engines. "We're getting the fuck out of here."

"Copy that." The engines roared as the ship came to life then flew off soon after but not before getting shot at by a couple of dock fighters. They were lost soon after star jumping was completed and after Laura let out a shaky breath. It wasn't until Riddick put the ship on autopilot and closed his eyes when she began questioning him.

"Don't you ever get tired of running Riddick?"

"Yea but with the bounty on my head I don't have a choice."

"Ever thought of surrendering?"

"No. Never will either."

"Can't run forever, no matter how much you might want to."

"Guess I'm the exception." This time she laughed, sure was cocky.

"Guess so." His voice took on a new tone.

"What's in the dark that scares you so much Laura?" She didn't hesitate.

"The unknown, my memories, my nightmares, people who made me the way I am. Take your pick. I feel vulnerable in the dark, I don't like that feeling." Her thoughts got away from her.

"You know when I was little and I heard my parents fighting or felt alone, which was usually often, I would play a game. I'd take a piece of paper and write down all these things in different categorizes. Then I would close my eyes and take the pen and make little marks till I said stop. I'd count through all my choices before all the others were crossed out and I was left with one in each. Never did it hint at the situation I am in now, no the outcome always made me smile. Married living on a beautiful planet with three kids a house great job and even a dog. I use to sit and wonder if what I found out would ever become true, even started thinking about what I would name the dog. Stupid huh? I wonder what I could of done differently so maybe my life would of turned out how I wanted it to. The only answer I could come up with was run! Should of ran when they came, not sure how far I would of got or how I would of survived but maybe things would have been different. Seems I can't get out of this shitty rut I'm in. But then again I would of never of met you." Riddick was silent listening to her story having his own thought on the matter. Didn't open his eyes till she got up and he heard her in the kitchen. Laura decided that if she was going down memory lane she sure as hell didn't want to be sober when she did it. She saw Riddick in the doorway and plopped down in a chair.

"Want a drink?" She offered sipping her shot of vodka, her favorite.

"What ya got?"

"It's all in the cabinet to your left, take your pick." He shifted his position a few times before walking to the cabinet and taking out a bottle of Whiskey. Walking over to her, he pulled out a chair and turned it around before sitting in it. Took a long pull not bothering with a shot glass.

"Who were they?"

"Rogue warriors looking to make a name for themselves. Pissed off a lot of people, lot of planets, they were just looking to start something that they couldn't finish. Course luck would have it that they had to start with our planet first."

"Their the ones that raped you." It was a statement not a question though she answered.

"Yes, many times. Showed me what hell really looked like. They may of used my body but never my mind, see that was my escape. In their I was living what the game said. Not anymore though. Every time I lie and think now, always drifts back to the times on the ship, chained in the dark waiting…..waiting for the next person to walk through the door." She didn't bother refilling the shot glass this time instead she followed Riddick's example and took a big gulp from the bottle.

"That why you were leaving? Trying to follow your dreams?" His eyes peered through hers, but they were empty, dead almost.

"I was thinking about starting over, maybe I'd have more luck on a tropical planet. Thought it was a better move for the both of us. My dreams? No just trying to have a normal life, well I guess you could call that a dream. Keeps being shut in the dark though. Maybe someday."

"Normal life? Shit I wouldn't know how to act." He huffed leaning a little more against the chair.

"Sure you would, just take a little time getting use to. Not having to look over your shoulder all the time, going to a legitimate job, smiling when your wife came home, wondering what was for dinner, making love under the stars….." Her voice trailed off, Riddick was all ears. Saw how her eyes lit up at her brief description. He wanted to ask her how many "normal" people she knew but didn't.

"So Riddick, since I'm very drunk right now why now share some of your past, your stories. I know you have some." He glanced at her bottle, half empty.  
"Not much to tell. I killed, people died, got thrown in Slam, escaped….." He finished off his bottle feeling like a new man. He had to be careful where and when he drank, never knew who was looking over his shoulder.

"That's not what I read." She countered looking him dead in the eyes.

"You were an Elite company ranger stationed in the Sigma Galaxy, became a sweeper, then promoted learning the fine arts of killing before you finally realized how fucked up they were. But it was to late they knew that you knew, you took the fall for their fucked up little games. Got sent to a place where light didn't exist, never heard of. Didn't take you long before you escaped killing 2 guards and a pilot in your wake. Then you became the most wanted criminal in all the galaxies. Forever on the run, fighting for the freedom that was stolen from you. Aren't I right?"

"Left out the part about my stay in Slam." A slow smile spread across her face, her eyes barely open.

"So tell me Riddick." His name came out as a purr then she waited.

"The chains weren't so bad when they led me in or the blind fold, not like I needed it couldn't see a damn thing anyway. It was the horse bit that made me feel like a real animal, pissed me the fuck off. Four guards took me to my cell, having to drag me the whole way, took the chains off and released me into hell. My eyes were trying to cut through the darkness, trying to figure out if I was alone or not. Seeing three pairs of glowing eyes gave me my answer, except they already knew I was there, already knew what they had in mind. Ten minutes was all it took for them to drop, giving me time to explore my new home. Course I was reprimanded for my actions the next morning and put into the hole. Bout 20 foot down, dark, damp, cold, maybe three feet all a round. Down there for I think was a week before I was put into another cell but this time there was no one to bother me. I didn't play well with others. It was dark alright but not quiet. Sleeping was never my strong point and in a place like that you couldn't afford to close your eyes so I lied awake just listening. Screams, moans, bars being clanged, people dying, guards laughing, all of it could be heard through the darkness. Nothing else to do but listen and wait. Learning to rely on my senses was new to me but not foreign. My instincts also were what kept me alive. I was in there a year before they let me see the prison's councilor, fucking joke. Once a week they'd chain me to a chair and run tests, perform experiments, seeing how much I could take, how far they could push me. Soon after word got around about my 'Fight or Flight' response, that I had an advantage over everyone else, that I should be kept on closer watch. They were right. Passing the time, I started making shivs. You could get anything in that place as long as you had what someone needed. From sheets of metal the shivs came alive, the guards took them, I made new ones. My killings climbed, see they thought I would be someone's bitch. Should of known better. It was a year and a half when I finally had enough Mental Kools to get my eyes shined. Awake the whole time, no Anastasia, nothing but a rag to bite down on. Took a while before I could open them again having to rely on my senses that I've built up to keep me alive. My eyes were the last thing that made me what everyone thought. An animal. Can't tell you how many times they've saved my ass, finally I was the biggest dog in the pen, the one everyone feared, no one fucked with me unless they had a death wish. Started working on my escape plan soon after, took about another year till I carried it out. Not two days after did I become the most wanted man alive. Had to smile at that, quite an accomplish……" Tears streaked down Laura's cheeks as she listened to what she thought should be out of some sick nightmare. But it wasn't, it was Riddick's life, well one part of it anyway. She couldn't even imagine the others.

"You're not an animal Riddick." Her voice was faint when she leaned over the table grabbing his hand. He flinched pulling away not use to physical contact.

"You don't know shit about me." He told her coldly.

"Oh really? I may be drunk Riddick but not stupid! I know more than you think." She stood up furious at his accusation.

"What's so wrong with having someone you can trust, talk to? Hmmmm answer that one Big Evil." He sat quietly watching her little outburst, silently amused at her temper.

"Trust kills." Was all he said and she gave up.

"There's no winning with you is there? Why do I bother? Another unsolved mystery I guess." Grabbing her bottle she headed for the doorway not wanting to listen to it anymore.

"Freedom." Was all Riddick had to whisper to get her to stop.

"Finding it is the bitch, should know that by now." She mumbled not in the mood for his mind games.

"What if I could teach you how to hold on to it?" His deep voice was all it took for her to turn around, and his proposal of course.


	10. My Stars

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, watch a little sex action in this chapter.

Laura's POV:

Waking up the next day after my 'get shit faced' plan was not easy. My head hurt, every little noise seemed amplified and my stomach just wanted to purge anything in it. Not good. Groaning I headed to the bathroom for an ice cold shower hoping to wake up and feel like I was alive not ready for the grave. Bits and pieces of the night before flashed through my head but the one that stuck out the most was freedom. Something about a deal of sorts. Hmmmm if only I could remember what I hell I said? Damn there goes another one to vodka, gotta love it. Always there to fuck things up. 'All well there's always today to do that.'

Stumbling to the kitchen was suppose to be a walk in the park not a treacherous journey. Tripping here, falling there I was a mess but still managed to make it to the kitchen and land my ass in a chair without further incident. Now all I had to do was figure out how to get to the food prep machine.

"That bad?" The smug son of a bitch said from behind me.

"Looks that way doesn't it?" I shot back not in the mood for his mind games.

"Sure does." He walked around and sat a cup of coffee in front of me which I was grateful for.

"So where are we headed?" I tried to change the subject but struck out again.

"You don't remember?"

"No am I suppose to?"

"Yeah."

"Well I don't you gonna tell me anyway?"

"Viulos system, six weeks out."

"I don't have any clue where that is but okay."

"That shit mess with your memory too? It's part of the deal."

"What deal?"

"The one where I teach you how to hold on to your freedom and you give me the ship and half the credits."

"Oh that deal……you out of your mind?"

"Depends on who you ask."

"When did we agree to this?"

"Last night."

"Last night I was drunk and so were you….."

"You suggested it, I'm just following it through."

"So that's the plan huh? What the hell do you know about holding on to freedom?"

"A lot more than you little girl." He walked away but stopped short of the door.

"We start tomorrow." I wanted to scream back that I wasn't little but my predicament stopped me. Just wish I could hit the rewind button and know what he does. My idea? Damn I really must have been out of if…..half the credits…..yep I was totally wasted.

* * *

"You can't let your opponents have the slightest idea about what's coming next. You gotta be quick, but effective. Try it again." Riddick corrected.

It was the same everyday, wake up, work out, eat, learn to fly the ship, shower, eat, go to bed. Our destination was now only three weeks away and I felt ready. Well almost. The training was hard, demanding, and I don't think there was ever a time where I wasn't hurt the next day. Yet, I dished out a couple blows that I was very proud of, though Riddick was my target.

Flying the ship, that was another matter. Just like driving a car except you really didn't have to stay in your lane and there was never any traffic, though there was a nice comet I almost hit. Riddick loved that. But I was improving and would say the hardest thing is landing the damn thing. Take offs left me kind of queasy but supposedly I was going to get use to that, I was to busy throwing my guts up to agree.

Riddick and I even started to talk more. Sure we had our conversations but he was still to quiet. I tired to get him drunk a couple times to lighten the mood and get him talking but I swear it goes right though him. Usually I'm the one wasted, that works too.

With only three weeks left on the ship and with Riddick I felt like I was still missing something but didn't have a damn clue what. Never did I really sit down and think about it, it was more of a feeling, I felt empty inside. To tell the truth I wasn't looking forward to getting off the ship, I liked where I was for once in my life. But on the other hand its not like I've had a lot of options or experiences either. Decisions decisions, if only I had a conscience to tell me what to do.

"No! kick, spin then use the shiv." Riddick's deep tone made me snap my head up. Not paying attention again….what he say oh yea…..it will get me killed. 'Was that the time I told him to shove it or….."

"Laura!" He yelled from right in front of me. He took the shiv out of my hand and demonstrated the move yet again.

"Sorry." I mumbled watching him show me again. The shiv was inches from my arm when it passed, making me break out in goosebumps.

"Got it?" He handed the shiv back to me.

"Yea." I threw myself into the move, doing it perfectly or so I thought. After three hours of training with no break, I was real close to the edge, just needed a little push.

"You're still off balance. When you spin try and keep eye contact, never let them out of your sight. We've been through this." I could hear the aggravation in his voice, goody. I tired it again but this time I played for real. Spinning around I brought my leg with me hitting him on the side of the face, making his head snap to the side. Grabbing the shiv from my pants I finished the move with a nice slice to his arm that was directed at his gut but by luck he blocked it. The move was done but I wasn't. Throwing a snap kick at his knee cap seemed like the thing to do at the time, then snaking my hand out I was able to grab his other shiv. Holding them both in my hands I planned my attack.

"So how was it that time Riddick? Huh? Does that work for you or should I try it again?" Seeing his tongue creep out of his mouth and lick the blood from his arm totally put me in awe. The way he did it made me stand their wide eyed just watching. Throwing both shivs at the wall across from me I headed for the shower. In seconds I was on my ass, looking up totally confused. He managed to get up and sweep my feet out from under me in mere seconds. Dadadadamn…..

"Like I told you before never let your opponent know your next move." Slipping his shirt over his head he walked out leaving me there to stare at his back, but I heard his next comment.

"Still off balance." Bastard was the only word that did it for me at that point.

After getting up and stretching I remained on course….the shower awaited. Removing my tank to wipe my face and letting my hair fall free the bathroom door appeared in front of me. Opening it without a thought I stepped in but took me a minute to realize the shower was running and a very naked Riddick was inside.

"Shit! Today is not my day." I swore when he poked his head out.

"And here I thought you were coming to join me." He laughed at my horrified expression.

"Yea maybe in your own fucked up little world but not in mine." Putting my tank back on I walked to the door.

"Nice tits." 'What!' I looked under….yup no bra! Great, fucking great. I flipped him off as I slammed the door. Wow, I definitely knew how to embarrass myself that was for sure.

Eating quickly I couldn't shake my smile, only I could of done that. 'Oh well he's a guy nothing he ain't never seen before.' No sooner did I think that did Slam pop up in my head….or not. Hearing the shower shut off I practically ran to the computer room, going in and locking the door. Just in case. There was a couch on the wall farthest from me, it looked inviting…a little to inviting. I passed out soon after I laid down.

The lock slid out of place soon after I woke up. My muscles groaned in pain as I moved about but I wanted to see the stars and nothing was going to stop me. It's been my little secret every since I've been on the ship. Wait till Riddick goes to his room, sneak out of mine and sit in the pilots chair pretending that I was the pilot flying through space on impulse. So that's where I went every night. Seeing how the day from hell was over, since it was 1:42 am, I'd have better luck. Creeping down the hall I saw that Riddick's door was shut, man does not sleep. Should try it sometime, maybe he wouldn't be so grumpy.

Finally, I reached the stars. The ship was on autopilot as usual silently cutting its way through space. Closing the door, and sitting down in 'the chair' my mind began to wander. It was almost like I was dreaming except I wasn't asleep. Can't have it all I guess. It was as close as I could get to the bright things in the sky that always had a way of holding my attention, always did something for me. My eyes traveled over the console and silently in my head I started naming every button, every switch and what it did. Hands instantly going for the joystick moving it around. All I had to do was hit the little red button to my right and I would have complete power of the ship. So close but yet so far away…

"Thought you were afraid of the dark?" My heart stopped, now I was. Trying not to act scared out of my mind I answered.

"I am but the stars are my light."

"Hmmmm so I've noticed." He got closer, right by my ear.

"I can smell your fear, its slight but still there."

"Yea well I'm not to fond of the whole lets sneak around in the dark and scare the shit out of people? But you seem to have a knack at it." I turned around focusing back on the stars and not his breath tickling my neck.

"So I do." Always had an answer. His fingers found my hair combing through the long strands making me lean back a little.

"I can smell your arousal just like I could in the cargo hold, a lot stronger this time. It's mixed in the fear except this time there are no chains to keep me restrained" he paused his lips sucking on my neck, "To hold me back, to stop me from fucking you….." His voice fell on deaf ears as I leaned my head back to give him better access. My fingers slowly slid up his head to remove his goggles, so I could catch a glimpse of his soul, and threw them on the floor. God his eyes they were like twin pools of glimmering ice, almost like stars except they were more unique.

The chair spun around till I couldn't see the stars anymore, only him, only the man in front of me, only Riddick. Our eyes locked shortly after, a feeling I never knew existed came over me the one that stuck out the most was need. I needed him in a way I never thought I could want someone, it excited me yet scared me all at the same time. The temperature shot up, or so it seemed, all I had to cool myself off was the cold metal on the chair. Riddick stood there unmoving the entire time, observing me in that way of his. I bit my lip and begged him with my eyes to come closer, ever so slowly did he obey.

All I could see was his eyes until he was practically right on top of me. One thing I noticed was his hands never touched me when he approached, they went right to the sides of the chair, gripping it. The cargo hold flashed in my mind 'you know how to control him, know what he wants, what he'll eventually take…' But I had to disagree at least on the last, giving and taking were two different things. It was time to take what I wanted. My turn.

Never breaking eye contact, my hands started their descent, starting from his freshly shaven head working my way down. Tourer was the name of the game, and damn did I know how to play. His skin was incredible, so soft reminded me of caramel in color, could melt in you mouth. Shaky fingers smoothed over his well defined broad shoulders and then firmly down his waist. The shiv was nestled safely by his lower back, just where I knew it would be. Drawling it out, very careful not to cut him blade was extremely sharp, I brought it back up to his shoulders cutting away his shirt. Still he did not move didn't even flinch when I cut it away or when it fell to the floor. My exploration was far from over, had to get use to that new feeling. With the shiv in my right hand I leaned in close to his chest. My tongue had a mind of its own when it trailed down his chest gently tasting his nipple. Sucking on it before blowing softly and smiled when I watched it harden. I took the shiv and ran it over the tight nub before doing the same to the other one. Confidence, something I always lacked, was starting to show itself. Growing bolder with each move surprised me but I was in control of the situation and damn me if I didn't take advantage. I traced his muscles on the way down with the shiv all while listening to the little beeps the ship was making, the creaks from traveling so long in space. Focused was what I was, determined you could say. Nothing was going to keep me from feeling good, alive, on fire. For a spilt second I thought I wasn't having any effect on the powerful Riddick but when the shiv brushed across his erection all hell broke lose.

His growl served as a warning before he lifted me out of the chair and slammed me down on the control panel, pushing his tongue into my mouth. This struck something in me, did I snap something in him? What the hell did I get myself into now.

"Riddick? You ok…"

"Get it off before I rip it off." He forcefully tugged on my shirt. I obeyed not knowing what else to do. My hands moved back and forth along his chest but he wouldn't have it.

"Keep 'em there." He roughly placed them on each side of me. I had to keep reminding myself that I wanted this, been waiting for it right? His fingers played with my pink hardened nipples as his mouth explored my neck more. I knew there were going to be bruises in the morning could already feel them. But then again Riddick didn't know how to be gentle. When his tongue slowly took a rigid peak in his mouth I lost all train of thought. My back arched and my head was tilted back from the sensations that were taking over my being. He was practically on top of me when I felt his hand right over my mons. Sure my pants were still on but with his speed anything was possible. His other hand wrapped around my wrist placing it on the zipper of his pants.

"Up to you Laura." Riddick's voice was hot against my neck, laced with lust, eyes half closed, body humming for a release and it was my choice whether I wanted him to have it or not. It was all or nothing…

I made my decision. Tugging his zipper down his erection sprang out awaiting my attention. My hand hesitantly shot out, fingertips slightly running down his impressive length. Again he stayed still letting me continue my explorations.

I was shaking as hot as it was in the cockpit, I was freezing. He noticed and caught my hands putting them behind his neck and moving against me. His hands running up and down my sides trying to warm me but his body heat was sufficient enough.

"Riddick,..I"

"Relax. I got you." He purred, his self control seemed to be back in place. My eyes watched as his fingers played on the waist line of my pants. Anticipation. Without waiting any longer they were torn off with a fierceness I wasn't sure I wanted to test. Just the feeling of his breath across my panties made me wet, hell the desire in his eyes. But despite all the roughness he never hurt me. I know he didn't love me or think of me as anything other than a training partner yet I could pretend that we had something, something I would probably never find.

"Keep your eyes open." Riddick growled before my panties made the final descent past my knees.

"Ahh I'm trying." My head was thrown back as he blew across my most sensitive spot. The sensations I was getting were amazing. Heavy breathing assaulted my ears as I looked up and gazed into his eyes. For once they showed emotion, I couldn't tear mine away. Riddick's finger slipped into my slick folds and my groan was one of satisfaction. But our eyes were locked. Slow, steady pumping sent my hips into motion and for the first time I was feeling pleasure from the person who I least expected was giving it to me.

"Oh shit! It feels so good, so goooodddd!" I screamed as an orgasm ripped threw me taking me to a state I've never been in. My legs clamped around his hand as my hips tried to calm down from the experience.

"MMmmm that was so, I can't even describe it!" I smiled releasing his hand and loved when he licked the juices off his two fingers that were embedded inside me just seconds before. He chuckled a bit then tangled his hands in my hair pulling me up towards his mouth.

"There's more where that came from babe." Attacking my mouth I offered no protest but when I felt his rigid erection press up against my thigh begging for a home.

"Show me Riddick. I want to feel you." But that never happened. Not a minute after the words flowed from my mouth did we feel the ship jolt. Well lurch is more like it.

"What was…"

"Warning, Warning! Unidentified ship is closing fast on the starboard side. Intention to lock and pull in. I repeat…" All kinds of alarms went off, lights, the whole nine yards. Riddick jumped off me pulling his pants up and sitting in the chair before I could blink. The ship felt like it was hit and I flew off the control panel and landed on my ass, naked.

"Richard B. Riddick this is the police, surrender and no harm will come to you or your ship. We will escort you to Butcher Bay where you will be serve the rest of your…"

"Fuck off." He cursed and flipped the switch off so no more voices could travel through. That's about the time he turned around and barked at me.

"Get strapped in." His voice was dark once more. So naked as the day I was born I sat next to him and followed orders. His skills came into handy but when the ship spiraled out of control I became worried.

It was never quiet, there was always something out of control. And at that moment I don't think the ship had me beat.


End file.
